


Holding out for a hero

by Geilie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Collection of Starlight, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Gen, Historical References, I Love Shipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Rathbone ha sposato Jonas Hudson senza amarlo.<br/>C'è chi non smette mai di credere nei propri eroi.<br/>C'è chi non lascia mai morire i propri sogni.<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Holding out for a hero  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Martha Rathbone ha sposato Jonas Hudson senza amarlo.  
>  C'è chi non smette mai di credere nei propri eroi.  
>  C'è chi non lascia mai morire i propri sogni.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Steve Rogers (Capitan America)/Mrs. Hudson  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, sentimentale.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** crack pairing (ma va?), crossover, movieverse. E anche what if?, in un certo senso.  
>  **Parole:** 2649 (fdp); 2728 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nessuno, ahimè!  
>  **Disclaimer:** sia Mrs. Hudson che Steve Rogers (aka Captain America) sono di un sacco di gente ma non miei. La prima è di Sir Doyle e poi della BBC e compagnia cantante, il secondo è della Marvel, della Disney, della Paramount e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Idem per Sherlock, John e Fury. Gli altri personaggi sono usciti direttamente dal mio cervello, invece. Giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro…  
>  **Note:** su questa ho sudato parecchio, ed è tutta colpa di [`Artemis Kallisté](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=117304) che mi ha sfidata a scrivere una crossover Sherlock/Avengers, con pairing Mrs. Hudson/Steve Rogers in cui _“il fratello maggiore di Mrs Hudson era un soldato e conobbe Steve in guerra. Quando tornò a casa ne parlò in famiglia e la piccola Hudson si prese una cotta per lui. Adesso è tornato nei panni di Captain America.”_  
>   
>  Due precisazioni sono d’obbligo: ho inventato il nome (e il cognome da nubile) di Mrs. Hudson, perché nessuno sa quale sia con certezza, e ho dato per scontato che in Sherlock abbia una settantina d’anni circa; per far tornare i conti  ho rimaneggiato un po’ i tempi, in particolare per quanto riguarda il ritorno a casa del fratello di Mrs. Hudson e lo “scongelamento” di Cap (che ho arbitrariamente anticipato al 2000).
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

Quando Billy era tornato a casa, Martha aveva quindici anni e tutti i sogni di un’adolescente.

Era una mattina d’aprile del 1957 e ufficialmente la guerra era finita da un pezzo, ma la situazione era tutto fuorché risolta: la tensione era ancora alta, c’erano ancora parecchi processi da iniziare e parecchi nazisti a piede libero.

Il sottotenente William Alexander Rathbone(1), per la famiglia Billy, si era arruolato nella RAF allo scoppio della guerra, a diciannove anni appena compiuti. Si era fatto notare per alcune azioni particolarmente rischiose portate a termine con successo, aveva provato il proprio valore più e più volte senza mai perdere un gregario e aveva fatto rapidamente carriera nell’aeronautica militare.

Quando l’esercito americano, in gran segreto, aveva cominciato a sondare il terreno tra gli alleati alla ricerca di una squadra speciale da poter affiancare al proprio “paladino della giustizia”, il fastidiosamente simbolico Capitan America, il superiore di Billy aveva ben pensato di segnalarlo ai piani alti. Al capitano più famoso del mondo serviva un pilota che fosse abbastanza spericolato da gettarsi nella tana del lupo senza troppi ripensamenti, abbastanza prudente da riportare indietro sani e salvi tutti gli uomini che gli fossero stati affidati e abbastanza bravo con la cloche da diventare invisibile per gli aviatori della Luftwaffe.

La RAF non avrebbe mai rinunciato a uno dei propri Assi per consentire agli Americani di portare a termine chissà quale missione supersegreta su suolo tedesco, ma Billy non aveva all’attivo decine di vittorie come il diavolo nero(2), le sue qualità si mostravano in altri campi: nessuno lo eguagliava nelle ricognizioni notturne, sembrava che il suo aereo non emettesse il minimo rumore quand’era in volo, e aveva una vista e una memoria acutissime che spesso avevano permesso ai suoi superiori di ottenere mappe incredibilmente dettagliate degli accampamenti nemici.

Non molti avrebbero voluto fare a meno delle indiscutibili abilità del sottotenente Rathbone, ma questi, in preda all’esaltazione giovanile, aveva espresso il desiderio di entrare a far parte delle Stelle d’Europa - così veniva chiamata la squadra affidata al comando del capitano Rogers - e il Regno Unito aveva il dovere di mostrarsi collaborativo nei confronti della grande America, perciò furono strette le dovute mani e Billy fu riassegnato.

A dir la verità Billy da Rogers non si era aspettato granché e il suo interesse era tutto volto alla misteriosa “operazione Barone Rosso”(3), la missione segreta che pesava sulle spalle delle Stelle e di cui tutti conoscevano il nome ma nessuno sapeva nient’altro. Era sempre stato un ragazzo curioso, Billy, e quando aveva occasione di ficcare il naso in qualche affare top-secret non si tirava indietro.

Tuttavia il grande coraggio e l’ancor più grande altruismo del suo nuovo capitano lo spinsero ben presto ad ammirarlo e a diventarne amico. Steve era un uomo retto, buono per natura e ben consapevole delle proprie straordinarie capacità, delle quali abusava il meno possibile.

Era tanto giusto, si abbassava talmente poco allo squallore della guerra moderna, che Billy pensava fosse venuto dal passato, da quel tempo in cui gli uomini che combattevano su fronti opposti riconoscevano ancora il valore del nemico e lo trattavano con tutti i riguardi dettati dal rispetto reciproco.

Il giorno in cui quel grand’uomo si era sacrificato per la sua nazione, inabissandosi nei ghiacci polari con un jet carico di esplosivo, Billy aveva preso la decisione di rendergli onore e rimanere nella squadra finché non l’avessero cacciato via a calci, per scovare tutti i criminali di guerra - di quella guerra che ormai volgeva al termine - e consegnarli alla giustizia.

Così le Stelle erano andate avanti capitanate proprio da Billy, giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno, finché l’esercito americano non aveva deciso che non c’era più bisogno di loro.

Dopo quasi vent’anni, il sottotenente Rathbone poté salire sul suo aereo non per andare a bombardare bunker o lanciare paracadutisti in giro per il continente, ma per attraversare la Manica e tornare a casa. Avrebbe potuto riabbracciare la mamma, il papà, Jamie - chissà quant’era cresciuto! - e finalmente conoscere la piccola di casa, Martha... Non era ancora nata quando lui era partito per la guerra e pensare che ormai doveva avere quindici anni lo rendeva consapevole di quanto tempo avesse passato lontano dalla sua famiglia.

 

Per Martha non ci volle più di mezz’ora per iniziare ad adorare il fratello maggiore, quel fratello tanto eroico che per lei era sempre stato avvolto da un’aura di mistero e fascino, quel fratello che aveva combattuto per il suo paese per anni e che aveva tante storie da raccontare.

Billy la elesse subito a sua preferita e passava ore a narrarle le sue avventure, a parlarle delle sue missioni e del suo mai dimenticato capitano.

Il capitano biondo e nobile, l’americano dal cuore d’oro, il giovane ufficiale pronto a sacrificarsi per qualunque uomo, donna o bambino che si fosse trovato in pericolo davanti ai suoi occhi, l’uomo che aveva salvato una nazione sacrificando la propria vita…

Martha, col suo ardore tutto adolescenziale, si invaghì dell’eroe dopo due settimane di racconti. Ne era perdutamente innamorata dopo un mese.

Cominciò a cercare ovunque immagini del Capitano, ritagli di giornale che ne narrassero le imprese, fotografie, filmati… Arrivò perfino a chiedere al fratello se per caso non possedesse qualche biglietto scritto a mano dall’uomo dei suoi sogni, per poterne ammirare anche la grafia - sicuramente ordinatissima, perfettamente dritta e tondeggiante!

Billy rideva e la assecondava, ben conscio del fatto che una cotta adolescenziale è quel che è: una cotta adolescenziale. Le sarebbe passata, prima o poi…

 

Sedici anni più tardi Billy dava il braccio a Martha mentre attraversavano la navata ornata di fiori della chiesa per raggiungere Jonas Hudson, l’imprenditore americano che stava per mettere un anello al dito della sua sorellina.

Sedici anni… Era stata una cotta piuttosto lunga, si disse, pensando al suo vecchio amico.

 

Nel 2000 la notizia del ritrovamento e del miracoloso salvataggio di Capitan America fece il giro del mondo.

Il telefono del sottotenente Rathbone, ormai prossimo agli ottantuno, squillò nella fredda mattina londinese.

«Pronto?»

«Billy! Hai sentito? L’hanno trovato, è vivo!»

«Sì. Sì, stavo giusto guardando il TG…»

«Billy, tu… Tu credi che potremmo andare a trovarlo? Vieni qui da noi e poi, non so, potremmo andare a informarci… Penso che gli farebbe piacere rivederti - tu non credi?»

Billy rise. La cotta non era passata per niente, a quanto pareva. Per un attimo davanti ai suoi occhi ricomparve la fresca ragazzina di quindici anni dai grandi occhi chiari, che pendeva dalle sue labbra e lo pregava di raccontarle di nuovo le storie più paurose.

L’indomani fece un biglietto di sola andata per New York: sua sorella, che viveva col marito in Florida, l’avrebbe raggiunto lì.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto rintracciare Steve, tantomeno era certo che questi l’avrebbe riconosciuto dopo tutto quel tempo, ma Martha non pareva intenzionata a lasciarsi intimidire da simili ostacoli.

Lei voleva il suo eroe: in Jonas non l’aveva certo trovato (non per niente il loro matrimonio era in crisi da tempo), ma era certa che l’avrebbe trovato in Steven Rogers ed era disposta a tutto pur di incontrarlo almeno una volta.

Non che desiderasse molto più che lanciargli un’occhiata e magari scambiarci due parole, dopotutto lei aveva cinquantotto anni mentre lui, rimanendo ibernato per tutti quegli anni, non era invecchiato di una virgola. Davvero, poteva pretendere che un uomo di quanti, venticinque anni?, si innamorasse di lei, una signora di mezz’età, solo perché lei l’aveva amato follemente - e in maniera piuttosto infantile, andava detto - per tutto quel tempo?

Ma non era il caso di farsi prendere dal pessimismo, l’avrebbe incontrato e avrebbe trovato qualcosa da dirgli. La parlantina non le era certo mai mancata…

 

Quando Fury andò a cercarlo e gli disse che un vecchio amico desiderava fargli visita, Steve non fu certo di aver capito bene. Lanciò un’occhiata al calendario, convinse per l’ennesima volta la propria mente che si trovava nel 2000 e non nel ’42 e fece rapidamente i conti: chiunque l’avesse conosciuto abbastanza bene da potersi dire suo amico doveva essere stato con lui in guerra. E il più giovane della sua vecchia squadra non poteva avere meno di ottant’anni, ormai.

Alla fine, più per curiosità che altro, disse a Fury che avrebbe incontrato volentieri il visitatore, chiunque egli fosse.

Nel salottino del suo appartamento entrarono un vecchio - aveva ragione, non meno di ottant’anni - accompagnato da una donna più giovane. Improbabile che fosse la figlia… La moglie, forse?

Li fece accomodare.

Il vecchio lo guardò per un lungo momento e poi i suoi occhi grigi si riempirono di lacrime.

Steve non sapeva che fare, si alzò e frugò in un cassetto fino a trovare un fazzoletto da porgere al suo misterioso visitatore. La donna intanto lo ammirava con aria quasi… _sognante_?

«Scusa, Steve» esordì l’uomo dopo essersi asciugato gli occhi. «Non credevo che ti avrei mai più rivisto e ora… Ma perdonami, sicuramente non sai neanche chi hai di fronte.»

Billy si raddrizzò, fece il saluto militare con un sorriso e parlò di nuovo:

«Sottotenente Rathbone a rapporto, signore.»

A Steve ci volle un secondo per collegare il nome al volto dell’uomo che gli stava di fronte e riconoscerne lo sguardo, i lineamenti, la voce…

«Billy…» soffiò. Un enorme sorriso gli si aprì sulle labbra e si gettò sull’amico per abbracciarlo.

«Piano piano, sono un vecchio pieno di acciacchi ormai, mica come te» ridacchiò questi.

Steve si unì alla risata. Poi Billy si ricordò della sorella, che non aveva smesso di mangiarsi il capitano con gli occhi per tutto il tempo, e fece le dovute presentazioni.

«Ma che maleducato, non ti ho neanche presentato la mia sorellina. Lei è Martha, una tua fan sfegatata dall’età di quindici anni» disse.

Martha arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli e strinse la mano che un sorridente Steve le porgeva.

«Capitano, ho sentito migliaia di storie su di lei. Quando mio fratello è tornato a casa l’ho tediato per settimane perché mi raccontasse tutte le vostre avventure, sa? E quando ha finito l’ho fatto ricominciare» esordì.

«La prego, mi chiami Steve. Io e suo fratello ne abbiamo passate così tante insieme che mi sembra assurdo farmi chiamare in un altro modo da un membro della sua famiglia» rispose Steve, radioso.

 

Martha, Billy e Steve rimasero insieme tutta la giornata e si misero d’accordo per andare a cena insieme il giorno seguente. E poi il giorno successivo, e quello dopo ancora.

Steve non aveva più nessuno, il tempo e la guerra erano stati inclementi con la maggior parte delle persone a lui care, e poter godere della compagnia dei fratelli Rathbone non gli sembrava vero.

Quando Billy tornò in Inghilterra, una settimana più tardi, Steve promise che sarebbe andato a trovarlo quanto prima. Martha approfittò di un viaggio di lavoro del marito per rimanere a New York per un altro paio di giorni, invece; approfittò del viaggio di lavoro del marito per rimanere ancora un po’ col suo eroe di una vita.

Lui era ben felice di avere qualcuno con cui parlare e passeggiare per la città, lei aveva aspettato quel momento per anni e ora che era arrivato non aveva intenzione di sprecarlo.

«Sai Steve, quando Billy è tornato dalla guerra e ha raccontato di aver prestato servizio al fianco di Capitan America in persona, e poi ha cominciato a dirci di quanto tu fossi nobile e altruista eccetera eccetera, io mi sono presa una cotta impressionante per te» confessò una mattina Martha tra le risate. Oh, non che la sua bambina interiore non fosse ancora totalmente ammaliata dall’uomo che le camminava accanto, ma era una donna adulta, ormai, ed era scesa a patti con i suoi sogni. Un sogno l’aveva realizzato, il più importante, e andava bene così.

«Sono lusingato, ma dubito di aver mai meritato tanti elogi» rispose Steve, vagamente imbarazzato. «Sono un soldato, ho fatto solo il mio dovere.»

«Non tutti i soldati sono alti, biondi e prestanti, ragazzo mio!»

Era strano per la rispettabile signora Hudson scherzare in quel modo e bearsi delle reazioni colme d’imbarazzo che le sue battute spesso causavano nel suo accompagnatore: quell’uomo poteva dimostrare meno di trent’anni, ma in realtà era nato ben prima di lei!

Ad ogni modo si divertì parecchio in quei giorni. Tanto che, quando fu il momento di tornare in Florida, lasciò a Steve tutti i suoi contatti, indirizzo in primis, perché questi potesse andare a trovarla casomai fosse passato dalle sue parti.

Non poteva sapere, allora, che proprio una visita di Steve avrebbe portato alla fine del suo matrimonio e avrebbe contribuito alla sua conoscenza con Sherlock Holmes.

 

Si incontrarono di nuovo al capezzale di Billy, qualche anno dopo.

«Prenditi cura della mia sorellina, Cap» aveva chiesto il vecchio con un sorriso debole prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre.

La morte di colui che era stato il fratello preferito per l’una, l’unico ricordo del proprio passato per l’altro, aveva lasciato un vuoto incolmabile in entrambi.

Dopo i funerali si occuparono insieme della burocrazia e, dopo aver sistemato tutto, presero insieme un aereo per tornare in America.

Martha invitò Steve a casa Hudson per uno scotch e lui accettò.

Trascorsero la serata a ricordare Billy, ciascuno a modo proprio, e a parlarne.

Si abbracciarono sul divano per confortarsi e Martha si chiese cosa sarebbe accaduto se il capitano Steven Rogers non avesse dormito dentro un iceberg per sessant’anni, se si fossero incontrati dopo la guerra e lei non avesse mai sposato un insulso imprenditore americano col vizio dell’alcol.

Niente, si disse.

Non sarebbe accaduto niente. E rise interiormente della sua passione tutta adolescenziale che ancora non si era assopita. Ma fu una risata amara.

In quel momento Jonas rincasò, ubriaco come capitava sempre più spesso, e li trovò così.

Mentre Steve si alzava per andargli incontro e presentarsi, lui prese la pistola e sparò due colpi. Fortunatamente era troppo ubriaco per riuscire a prendere davvero la mira.

Steve lo bloccò prima che potesse fare ulteriori danni, ma una pallottola aveva già colpito Martha a un fianco - quell’anca avrebbe sempre continuato a darle problemi, in futuro, ma nessuno pensò a una causa diversa dalla vecchiaia per spiegarsi quel suo acciacco e lei non si premurò mai di chiarire la verità.

Steve Rogers quel giorno le aveva salvato la vita e aveva fatto sì che Jonas finisse in prigione, Sherlock Holmes due mesi più tardi fece in modo che il signor Hudson ricevesse la pena capitale.

Sherlock era il figlio minore di una delle più care amiche di Martha, una sua vecchia compagna di scuola. Era stata lei a parlarle delle doti del ragazzo e a convincerla a farsi aiutare da lui per assicurare il marito alla giustizia una volta per tutte. Martha non avrebbe voluto una pena del genere per Jonas, nonostante tutto, ma le indagini di Sherlock portarono alla luce altri delitti di cui suo marito si era macchiato negli anni e alla fine fu quasi felice di liberarsi di un uomo tanto orribile.

Decise in ogni caso di mantenere il cognome da sposata: non aveva senso tentare di sotterrare nella memoria qualcosa che non avrebbe comunque mai potuto dimenticare.

Steve le stette accanto fedelmente per tutto il tempo, dal primo giorno all’ultimo di quella brutta faccenda, sebbene né il detective inglese né la condanna del signor Hudson gli andassero particolarmente a genio. Quando tutto fu finito, poi, tornò a New York e alla sua vita.

Non molto tempo dopo incontrò una giovane cameriera(4) che gli rubò il cuore e con lei ricominciò a costruire la propria felicità.

 

Martha, dal canto suo, tornò a vivere a Londra, la sua vecchia città mai dimenticata. Suo fratello le aveva lasciato in eredità una splendida palazzina in Baker Street, la stessa che di lì a poco avrebbe ospitato il giovane Holmes e il dottor Watson e che per la loro presenza sarebbe divenuta tanto famosa.

Nessuno seppe mai nulla degli anni che la signora Hudson del 221B aveva passato in America - tranne Sherlock, ovviamente - e nessuno osò mai chiedere.

Solo il postino, di tanto in tanto, si domandava chi fosse il mittente delle anonime lettere che arrivavano mensilmente da New York, puntuali come un orologio svizzero, e che non mancavano mai di strappare un grande sorriso alla destinataria.

Il nome del mittente non era mai segnato, il suo indirizzo nemmeno.

Solo due lettere: S. R.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Omaggio a [Sir Basil Rathbone](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Basil_Rathbone), uno dei più celebri interpreti di Sherlock Holmes.  
>  (2) “Il diavolo nero” era uno dei soprannomi di [Erich “Bubi” Hartmann](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erich_Hartmann), l’Asso degli Assi, pilota della Luftwaffe che durante la Seconda guerra mondiale collezionò il maggior numero di vittorie in combattimento aereo dell’intera storia dell’aviazione (ben 352!), diventando appunto il più grande Asso di sempre.  
>  (3) Il cosiddetto “Barone rosso”, al secolo [Manfred von Richthofen](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manfred_von_Richthofen), fu il più grande Asso della Prima guerra mondiale, nonché forse il più famoso in assoluto. Dato che cercavo un nome in codice che avesse a che fare sia con la Germania che con Teschio Rosso, ho pensato di approfittare dell’occasione e rendere omaggio al Barone (e così, indirettamente, anche a Snoopy).  
>  (4) Omaggio a [OttoNoveTre](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=76304) e alle sue storie in cui compare Josephine March, suo personaggio originale e fidanzata di Steve.
> 
> Ok, è un orrore e non ha un senso. Non so bene cosa mi sia successo mentre scrivevo, ma all’improvviso il pairing è svanito, il prompt anche e nella mia testa è rimasto solo Billy. Qualcuno mi aiuti, un OC ha preso possesso del mio cervello! T.T  
>  Artie, ti prego, perdonami: non penso proprio che questo fosse quel che volevi…
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
